1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage area networking. More specifically, the present invention provides techniques and mechanisms for improved zoning in a storage area network.
2. Description of Related Art
A storage area network includes a number of entities including hosts, fibre channel switches, disk arrays, tape devices, etc. Access control is often an important consideration in storage area network implementation. Some access control mechanisms are available for fibre channel devices. For example, a fibre channel switch may include a zoning table that specifies access rights for various initiators and targets in a fibre channel storage area network.
However, current zoning mechanisms for providing access control in storage area networks have significant limitations. Consequently, it is desirable to provide techniques for improving access control mechanisms in storage area networks.